Bailey Snowbelle
Tribute Bailey Snowbelle is a Tribute created by Yoonie. Please, don´t use her without Yoonie´s permission as she belongs to the person who made her. "I won´t let an innocent man be killed because of my foolishness. I´ll live on, for Helios!"- Bailey Snowbelle Information Name: '''Bailey Snowbelle '''Age: '''16 '''District: Nine (Zero, Eleven) Gender: 'Female '''Height: '''5´3 '''Signature Weapon: '''Sickle ' ''' '''Personality: Bailey is a timid and fragile girl who always doubts herself. She trusts others very easily and is often very weak. However, she knows her weakness and detests it, she would do anything to change as a person. Bailey loves to learn new things and especially things concerning the Pre-Panem eras. For this she is often called a geek or a nerd, which she hates. Bailey is always scared of being judged or talked behind her back, so she usually doesn´t want to be noticed, thus she is very shy. She is very brave, however, and is good at keeping herself calm in difficult situations and remain brave even when things seem bad. Backstory: ' Hello, my name is Bailey Snowbelle and I´m from District Nine. You could say my life has been pretty regular, from a Districts point of view. I was born into a normal family in the Gutters, the poorest and most hopeless part of Nine. This is where all the workers who don´t have anywhere else to live residents, while the people who can acually afford dinner without stealing live in the center, close to the Square in shops. My parents are both poor, starving workers out in the fields like everyone else. When I was born, I already had two older sisters waiting for me. I guess they were too young to understand that they would have less to eat now that I was there. My parents were very happy to have another child, even though it would cause them a lot of problems in the future. My older sisters are called Beatrice and Trina, Beatrice is three years older than me and Trina is the oldest, she is five years older than me. My parents´ name is Carlson and Andrine. I never much had a relationship with the Hunger Games, but I remember my first experience with it. It was when I was six years old, and my parents had to take me to the Square. It was in the middle of the summer, and the Hunger Games were on. My parents and me and my sisters were there because the District Nine mayor had made it mandatory to see the Games broadcast that night, because it was a day with a feast and one of the Tributes from Nine that year were in the top seven. So no matter how morbid the citizens in Nine thougth the Games were, they had to watch, though I know some of them probably thougth that it would be excited if a Nine Tribute won, for once. But that didn´t come to it. Instead, the girl who was our neighbour got picked off at the start of the feast by the remaining Careers are tortured and destroyed so horribly people tried to run and flee from the scene. That night scarred me for life, I think. For many weeks afterwards I woke up screaming, because I had had dreams of the Nine girl being ripped to pieces and I was unable to help her. Those dreams still follow me to this day, even. My early childhood was pretty normal for one from the Gutter like me. Since I was from one of the poorest Districts, I started to work to get in the money needed to keep us alive from a very early age, nine years old. When I started, my sisters were happy to lend me a hand at first, so I got the hang of it. The work was very hard and very boring. The whole thing was just running around the giant grain fields, working hard every day with sowing in the spring, tending and harvesting in the summer and then trying to keep the fields in one piece throughout the fall and winter. My parents didn´t work where me and my sisters did, they worked in one of the bigger breweries in Nine, that´s where grain is processed into beer and other beverages. I envied my parents since they got to work with something different, instead me, Beatrice and Trina had to run errands and sweat in the sun all day long, or bite our nails away in the winter´s gloom. The best times was when we got to go to school, when there was no sowing to be done and no harvest to gather in. School was something I really liked. Beatrice and Trina always complained that it was boring and bland and stupid to be stuck inside all day, they always preferred hard work instead of reading. I was different, I loved to read and learn new things about the world, especially things about how the world used to be before Panem was founded. Sadly, we never learned anything about that, and I hated it. I was known as the class nerd, the know it all who nobody really liked or could relate to. There was only me and my sisters, except one other person. It was a boy called Garner in my class, who one day suddenly showed up and said he was new in the District. I bonded him because I was the first one to ask him about where he came from and what it was like there. He told me that he was from District Eleven, and we started to talk and talk and talk. Later I found out he was similar to me, he was more brains than brawn, like my sisters were. We could talk for endless hours in recess between classes about what mysteries lying in the past of Panem and other stuff we had learned about. Without even meaning to, I sort of fell for him. We became the best of friends, even though my sisters often teased me about him. Then, when I was eleven years old, he once called out for me in recess, while I was reading my text book in Panem history. He then lead me to the old oak tree by the end of the School perimeter. I remember he looks very flustered, and I started to blush as well. Somehow, I knew what was going to happen before it did. When I stepped into the shade of the tree, he leaned forward to kiss me. Awkwardly, I leaned in too and kissed back. I don´t know much about romance or kissing, but I know enough to know that that was the weidest kiss ever and it was sort of embarassing. But even so, it meant a lot to me. If only Beatrice hadn´t been standing behind that oak tree. While we were still kissing, she jumped out and started shouting and laughing at us. "Bailey likes Garner! They´re kissing under the oak tree! Bailey likes Garner!" Quickly, Garner pulled away from me and started running away, through the gates of the school and out into the streets. I was so upset, I wanted to hit Beatrice straight in the face for what she had done. But when I saw her, I knew she just now understood that what she had said had hurt Garner. I quickly showed her tongue before running out of the school to find Garner. When I had chased after him for a while, I finally found him crouched up in a sidealley, crying and sobbing. I bent down to try to comfort him, but he pushed me away and said he wanted to be alone. I didn´t object, but I couldn´t understand why he was so upset about some stupid thing my sister said, because I wasn´t. I might have been a bit embarassed that she discovered us, but not in the gravity of how Garner apparently felt. After the incident, we sort of grew apart somehow through the years, we never got back to how he used to be anymore. Then, four years after, we almost never talked unless it was for some sort of school project. At home, everything was going well, but I still felt like I wanted to connect with Garner again. I missed his company, and the talks I could have with him that I never could have with my sisters or parents. He was always hanging with his best friend, Helios, and had apparently forgot all about me. He had been my only friend, so I felt so alone then. Even though I always had my sisters, it just wasn´t the same. So one day, in recess, I decided to try to become friends with him again, maybe something more, even. I saw him starting to walk towards the oak tree, like he wanted to slip away from someone or something. I sneaked behind him, I wanted to surprise him by showing up by the old oak tree. But when I came up the hill, I saw that someone was waiting for Garner under the shade of the tree. It was Helios, his best friend. What happened next was something that shocked me even more. When Garner came to the top of the hill, Helios smiled and run up to him, then they started kissing. This was something new to me, and in my surprise I gasped very loudly. Garner turned around and saw that I had seen them. Even though the school was not very long from the oak tree, I started running, because I could already hear them chasing after me. I was no match for them, and they tackled me down and pinned me down in the dirt. I tried to scream, but I was so shaken and exausted. The last thing I saw was them staring down at me with scared expressions. When I woke up again, I didn´t know where I was. I understood that Garner and Helios had taken me somewhere, but where that somewhere was, I had no idea. When my sight slowly became better, I started to recognize my surroundings. I was tired up with ropes in the brewery my parents worked in, they had taken me to work one day when I was little. I screamed, but I knew nobody would hear me, there was nobody around, except Garner and Helios, who were standing in front of me. They looked angry and worried. I tried to speak to Garner, to ask him why he would take me away like this, but he didn´t answer. Instead he shared a quick kiss with Helios before he grabbed a large wooden plank off the floor. I screamed and tried to wiggle my way free while Garner slowly came towards me, his weapon swinging at his side. Before I could do anything, he was over me and raised his plank. But just as it was about to hit me, I heard a door slammed open and Beatrice and Trina´s voices. "Bailey!? Are you in here?" I screamed again and they came running. Garner and Helios looked even more worried and scared now, and they turned around and started running for the windows out of the brewery. I was on the ground and tied up and watch Beatrice and Trina give chase on the boys. Before he had come very far, Trina tackled Helios down and sat herself on top of him. Beatrice ran after Garner all she could, but he was too far away from her, and he managed to jump out of the window and out into safety. Or so we thougth. Because Beatrice screamed and called Trina to untie me and bring me over to her. Trina untied me as she was told to do, then ran with me up to the window. My cracked, little world crumbled down on me as I looked down to see Garner´s body impaled by a pitchfork on the ground. Later, our parents came to get us and we were brought home. I remember being carried by dad, unable to talk or move or do anything at all. Even though he had ingored me for years, and then kidnapped me and tried to murder me, a part of me was still in love with him. And a bigger part of me felt very bad for having sneaked after him, and caused all of this. The next morning, when I showed up to school, Helios was missing. I thougth it was just because he had started to hide out after what he did, but I got word that he had been arrested by Peacekeepers for act against humanity. I was very curious about what this meant, so I decided to ask my teacher. He told me that Helios had confessed to have kissed the now deceased Garner, and had thus been sentenced to death. I was horrifed, and quickly made my way to the Justice Building to try to protest. But when I got there, I was threathened with hanging if I did not leave at once. A year after all of this, I still haven´t been able to forget it. Garner´s death was on my hands, and so was Helios´ death that would soon commence, right after the Hunger Games. When the time for the upcoming Hunger Games came along, I was reaped. Trina and Beatrice and my parents all started crying and their goodbyes in the Justice Building was what really destroyed me. Even though I know my chances are slim, I still have hope in me. '''Strengths: ' Bailey has learned a lot thanks to her thirst for knowledge, and has picked up some things that might be valuable in the Games. She has studied up on different terrain and envirements, so she knows some basic things about nature and the wilderness. She is also surprisingly strong and brittle for someone her size and this can be to her advantage. She is also very fast and has a good arm for swining a weapon. 'Weaknesses: ' Bailey is very shy and scared when it comes to the other Tributes, so she might be to insecure to be able to ask for an alliance or even open up at all. She has a somewhat anonymous feel to her, so she can be ignored by the Capitol and get few sponsors. Bailey is also not a good tree climber or athlete at all, really. She knows how to wield a sickle but that is where she falls short when it comes to physical skills 'Alliance: ' As stated before, Bailey is very shy and inclosed so she might be even too shy to find an alliance to help her. But if someone reaches out to her or if she musters up enough courage, she´ll be more than happy to accept or form an alliance. Bailey will be careful in that she does not want her alliance to have too many members, since she wants to play the Games smartly and to run around with a lot of people who may turn on you is not very smart. She will keep it to two or three people in the alliance, including herself. '''Bloodbath Strategy: Bailey won´t participate in the Bloodbath, she´ll just run away and keep away from all the figthing. Of course, if she sees an oportunity, she´ll go for some easy-picking supplies or maybe even a kill, but she will keep it risk-free and only do it if she feels safe. 'Games Strategy: ' Bailey will stay with her alliance (if she has one) for as long as she feels is safe. Then she will ditch them, but she won´t kill them, but if she stumbles on them again, she won´t show them mercy. No matter if she is loner or is in an alliance, Bailey´s core strategy remains the same: stay alive. She will rely on survival and outliving the others rather than direct confrontation. She will fight if she has to, of course, but she will rather want to avoid it instead of seeking it out. She´ll use her knowledge to try to find plants and other edible sources to stay alive instead of stealing or relying on sponsors. If she has to fight, Bailey will try to close the distance as soon as possible so ranged foes can´t get the better of her. She´ll stay away from the Careers, and hope they either kill eachother or someone else does. 'Reason for Winning: ' Bailey wants to win for her family, obviously. And even though she is not in the Games for the money or fame, she knows that if she does make it back, she could finally get her parents and sisters the life they deserve in the Victor's Village. Bailey always wants to win so that she could somehow try to help Helios out of his death sentence using her new Victor status and power, so she couls save him because she feels very bad for him. 'Token: ' Bailey´s token is a small knitted and tightly woven wristband out of dried grainstalks. She uses it because it carries a lot of memories from when she was a small child and played with her sisters, they would always make those kind of wristbands. It is the only piece of jewlery Bailey owns. Hunger Games TBA Trivia *Bailey was originally both called Mathilda, Hannah and Amanda before she was renamed to her current name. *Bailey was Yoonie's first ever District Nine Tribute finished completely. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:District 9 Category:Reaped Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes